La loi du silence (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Mini-OS, inspiré des conversations de soutien B et A de Niles et Nyx] C'est la première fois que Niles est aussi silencieux et Yuma trouve son expression boudeuse plutôt drôle, mine de rien. -M!Corrin (Yuma) x Niles (yaoi)-.


Niles se tenait dans un silence étrange. D'ordinaire, il ne se lassait pas de régaler l'ensemble du camp de ses remarques toutes plus mielleuses les unes que les autres, mais qui cachaient souvent des sous-entendus fielleux s'il ne vous aimait pas et suggestifs dans tous les cas. Il avait parfois un vilain langage, perfectionné à force d'années à vivre dans les bas-fond de Nohr, aux côtés de bandits. Ses remarques pouvaient aussi être cinglantes et venimeuses, si empreintes de mépris que même le plus pacifique des Hommes ne pouvait que s'en hérisser. Bref, il n'était pas avares de paroles et tout le monde avait déjà goûté à son langage fleuri. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Sa bouche était restée résolument fermée, sauf quand il avait embrassé sauvagement Yuma en le croisant dans un couloir, un peu avant le déjeuner. Ce baiser avait laissé le jeune prince perplexe. D'abord, parce que son époux ne manquait jamais de lui chuchoter de tendancieuses paroles à l'oreille avant de lui ravir ses lèvres, et ensuite parce sa frustration se sentait à des kilomètres. Yuma avait bien demandé une explication, mais Niles n'avait rien dit et s'en était retourné -en boudant, semblait-il à son amant. Et voilà qu'il faisait la tête encore plusieurs heures après, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux étendus côte à côte sur le moelleux lit double du jeune prince.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, Niles ? demanda ce dernier en levant les yeux du manuel de stratégie qu'il était en train de lire. Vous êtes anormalement silencieux et je vous sens tendu. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. Je pourrai peut-être vous aider."

Le hors-la-loi lui jeta un regard misérable et frustré sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot. Lentement, Yuma commença à comprendre que son amant ne parlait pas parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. Aucun son ne franchissait sa gorge lorsqu'il tentait de prendre la parole, quels que fussent les efforts mis en œuvre pour s'exprimer. Yuma se tourna vers lui sur le flanc, abandonnant son livre sur le matelas, entre eux.

"Attendez... ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Nyx vous avait menacé d'une terrible malédiction si vous continuiez de vous montrer incorrect avec elle ?"

Son amant pinça les lèvres d'un air vexé. Cette attitude fit sourire Yuma, bien malgré lui. Il se doutait que Niles ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, mais lui, ça l'amusait, dans le fond.

"Vous avez eu ce que vous méritez, Niles, déclara-t-il avec sympathie. Nyx vous avait prévenu et vous avez continué malgré tout. La seule personne à qui vous devez vous en prendre, c'est vous-même."

Niles grimaça et son époux eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il se rapprocha en glissant sur le matelas puis se haussa légèrement sur les avant-bras, qu'il plaça de part et d'autre de son mari. Celui-ci loucha sur son visage considérablement rapproché du sien, et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qui allait se produire, Yuma glissa un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres et le fit entrouvrir légèrement la bouche.

"Laissez-moi regarder, murmura-t-il en glissant sa langue contre la sienne."

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes, dans le silence tranquille de cette douce après-midi. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas à se presser dans tous les sens pour freiner une invasion, conquérir des territoires, s'entrainer ou planifier des stratégies. Chacun avait le loisir de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait et les lieux n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes. Il y avait bien longtemps, songea Yuma tout en couvrant les lèvres de son amant de baisers, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. C'était comme si tout son stress avait fondu et que ses préoccupations s'étaient évaporées avec. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, maintenant et pour le reste de la journée, que de savourer chaque baiser de son époux, étendu contre lui.

Au bout de ce long et paisible moment, Yuma roula sur le côté et s'installa de nouveau confortablement entre les oreillers. Il reprit son livre et poursuivit sa lecture. Niles soupira et recommença de regarder le plafond, sauf que son visage s'était teinté de tristesse. Non pas à cause de son silence forcé, semblait-il, mais comme une prise de conscience qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais privé de mots, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien exprimer, aussi se blottit-il contre son amant et ferma les yeux. Et Yuma réalisa à ce moment-là avec amusement que, si sa journée était si paisible, c'était sûrement en partie parce que son mari ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot.

Yuma finit par avoir pitié du hors-la-loi. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, il alla trouver la magicienne.

"Nyx, je pourrais vous dire deux mots ? se lança-t-il lorsqu'elle tourna son attention vers lui. C'est à propos de...

-Du sortilège dont j'ai frappé votre mari, n'est-ce pas ? le devança Nyx en soupirant.

-Oui, c'est cela même. Mais comment... ? L'avez-vous lu durant l'une de vos prédictions ?

-Je n'en ai guère eu besoin. Vous êtes prévisible, Yuma. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que vous veniez prendre la défense de votre époux, surtout en le voyant si malheureux.

-Vous allez donc lever votre sort ? insista le jeune prince avant de perdre le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire.

-C'est déjà fait, affirma la magicienne. Je ne suis pas insensible, vous savez. J'ai rapidement mis fin à cette malédiction en le voyant aussi affligé."

Yuma lâcha le long souffle qu'il retenait presque sans s'en apercevoir et sourit à Nyx.

"Je vous remercie, Nyx. Je sais que Niles n'est pas la personne la plus polie et la plus respectueuse qui soit et que ses remarques peuvent facilement blesser les gens.

-En avez-vous fait les frais vous-même, Yuma ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

-Eh bien, je pense que tel aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas rapidement appris que j'avais peu de souvenirs d'un passé qui n'était pas toujours rose. Il affectionne particulièrement de chercher à installer la culpabilité et le désarroi dans le coeur de ceux qui, selon lui, n'ont pas assez souffert durant leur vie.

-Et pourtant, tel n'est pas mon cas, fit valoir Nyx avec amertume."

Yuma grimaça.

"Je suis désolé, Nyx. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle il s'en est pris à vous, mais j'aimerais que vous lui pardonniez. Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

-Je m'en doute, Yuma, avoua la magicienne à mi-voix. Oui, si vous avez accepté de l'épouser, vous qui êtes une personne si gentille et si pure, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de bon en lui.

-Heu... m... merci, je suppose, balbutia son interlocuteur en virant au rouge tomate, embarrassé. Oh, justement, on dirait que le voici qui arrive. A voir son expression piteuse, je ne crois pas trop me tromper en affirmant qu'il est là pour vous présenter des excuses.

-Je l'espère, laissa tomber Nyx. Sinon, il sait ce qui l'attend."

Le jeune prince s'éloigna pour leur permettre de s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais revisualiser l'expression déconfite de Niles alors qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, lui qui était si bavard, lui donnait toujours envie de rire.


End file.
